1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure for securing a conductive strip of a flashlight intended for illumination purposes and, in particular, for securing the conductive strip installed in the flashlight separated from batteries loaded in the flashlight such that when the flashlight is powered on, the batteries are prevented from the danger of overheating, which might otherwise result from extended contact with the conductive strip.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, flashlights are available in a variety of configurations. Basically, a flashlight includes a flashlight main body having a predetermined shape. In addition, a switch is provided on an outer surface of the flashlight main body to make or break the electrical connection between a conductive strip installed in the flashlight and batteries loaded in the flashlight. The conductive strip is installed in such a way to make direct contact with the batteries. As a result, when the flashlight is turned on for a long time, the batteries, which are in constant contact with the conductive strip, are subject to the danger of overheating.